


Strong as Diamonds

by sommertimesadness



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Broken Moirallegiance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommertimesadness/pseuds/sommertimesadness
Summary: Moirails through thick and thin, through life and death, through everything





	1. Chapter 1

Mituna lay shaking in kurloz arms, screaming and crying, calling himself horrible things. 

“1 C4N’T D0 TH1S! 1'M 57UP1D AND W0R7HL355! 1’LL N3V3R B3 4BL3 T0 U53 MY P51- MY P510N- MY P510NITHS- MY . . . MY . . .” unable to finish his sentence he started screaming again.

Kurloz pulled him closer and had mituna rest his head on Kurloz chest. He wasn't sure if this would work but he didn't want to force Mituna to calm down with his chucklevoodoo. He was very reluctant to use his ability on Mituna since the accident. Mituna couldn't remember what happened that day, but Kurloz could and he didn't want to use it on someone who can barely speak for themselves. 

Kurloz, still holding Mituna's head to his chest, closed his eyes and started humming a song he heard one of the humans singing to the Porrim descendant, the song about the sun, how it shines, and how you want no one to steal it from you or something like that.

Mituna's eyes widened and he stopped yelling seconds after he heard his moirail humming and then minutes later his shaking slowed down. Honey colored tears stained his cheeks and his face was still flushed but he couldn't care less, his beautiful moirail was humming to him and he didn't want to ruin the moment. 

Having noticed that Mituna has calmed down a bit Kurloz started rocking him in his arms to try and further lure him into state of peace. Mituna soon stopped shaking all together and was completely mesmerized by the much taller troll that was holding him, he almost closed his eyes and fell asleep but a sudden thought crossed his mind. 

“H3Y ‘L0Z, D0 Y0U M1ND D01NG M3 4 5M4LL F4V0R?” Kurloz looked down at him and tilted his head, motioning him to continue. “C4N Y0U U53 Y0UR CHUCKL3V00D005 0N M3?” Alarmed, Kurloz opened his eyes and removed the hand that was holding Mituna's head to his chest so he could sign a refusal but Mituna was quick to hold his hand and further explain himself. “17’5 B33N 50 L0NG 51NC3 1 H34RD Y0UR V01C3,” he says in a low voice, almost as if he would start crying again.

Reluctantly, Kurloz closed his eyes and started humming a different song. This song was a bit slower, more sinister, and had a more waltz-ey feel to it. The song slowly started getting quicker in tempo, but as it did the world around mituna was no longer there same, everything looked purple and soon the only thing he could focus on was Kurloz. When Kurloz opened his eyes again they were flashing different hues of purple, Mituna guessed that his were doing the same. 

If Kurloz wasn't holding him, Mituna probably would have been terrified, but he trusted his moirail one hundred percent and knew that nothing bad would happen to him while he was with Kurloz. Thousands of whispers filled Mituna's head for a moment before everything went silent and then a gentle yet familiar voice echoed in his head.

‘I hope you know I don't like doing this,’ he said softly.

“1 D0 BU7,” he paused for a moment before continuing. “7H15 15 7H3 F1R57 71M3 1’V3 H34RD Y0U 5P34K 1N 50 L0NG, 4ND PR0B5BLY THE L45T 1N AW1L3 T0.” Kurloz nodded sadly.

‘You should probably try getting some sleep my wicked palemate, this is gonna drain a lotta energy from you.’ Mituna was already starting to close his eyes.

“G’N1GH7 MY SW337 PR1NC3.”


	2. For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does dammek treat xefros the way he does?

It was all for him, for his safety, for his life, for his lusus. Everything Dammek did was to make sure Xefros wasn't killed under order of the condesce, for if he was, his rust blood would forever stain Dammek's hands.

Dammek was the one that convinced Xefros to start the band, the band that would grow to be the voice of the revolution. If Dammek is cruel enough to get his moirail trapped in a war he didn't want to join, then he should be the one to have to harden his heart lest he trusted someone too much. And if he were to make Xefros believe that he doesn't care about him and no one will, then Xefros won't trust other trolls so much. 

The boy was to sweet and trusting for his own good, when Dammek first met him he could hardly believe that he was able to fend for himself and make it in life so long. When their moirailgence first formed, Dammek remembered how willing he was to have a feels jam with him, to express so much raw emotion and to show so much trust was alarming. So he started to try and make Xefros a little less willing to share information about himself. He told him to use a codename, he had him put locks on everything, and he made the rust blood feel insecure about himself. 

The last task was completely unintentional, he meant for his words to be comforting, he meant for them to be helpful, he meant to be like a mentor, but all he did was make Xefros believe that he was just another lowblood to been used as canon fodder should the time arise. 

If Dammek weren't so paranoid, or was better at understanding emotions, then maybe the things he did for his moirail would be more gentle, but the world they live in has no room for gentle, so if Xefros ends up hating Dammek by the end of this then that's fine, because that will mean that he's still alive.

Dammek's actions may have tremendous consequences, but he does it all for him, and that's all that matters.


	3. Even in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did she do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can never have enough meowrails! Also a bit of a trigger warning for descriptions of murder and graphic violence.

When equius first opened his eyes he was confused. What happened, where was he, and why couldn't help remember anything useful? He soon noticed that he was in the lab on the meteor and that someone was watching him. His lifted his gaze and looked deep intof a pair of milk white eyes. The troll in front of him smiled brightly and tilted her head almost as if patiently waiting for him to make a move, or do anything for that matter. He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly all of his memories came flooding back into him.

. . . .

Equius was on his knees in front if gamzee, string from his own bow wrapped tightly around his neck. A part of him wanted to fight back, to make the feeling of the world dissappearing around him stop, but all he did was smile. He smiled because he knew that the one person that truly mattered to him most was safe and nothing could change that. His vision started to cloud over after a few moments, he knew it wasn't much longer until he's be dead.

He could barely hear the sound of someone talking, it was a deep gruff voice that would be really quiet one moment then a bit lounder the next, Equius hoped that it was Gamzee, telling him how filthy he was for having a lower blood type then him and telling him that this is what he deserves because in all honesty it true. Even when Equius was nothing but a wriggler all he managed to do was hurt people with his tremendous strength.

The grip of the string around his neck dissappeared and Equius plummeted towards the ground. His hearing returned but it was kinda hard to see, for everything was a bit blurry still. The only thing that Equius managed to think of was a single question; why had Gamzee stopped?

A loud clang could be heard in the distance, making Gamzee walk away from Equius's dying body. As he barely clung onto life he saw his moirail jumping from out of the vent, claws out and olive tears running down her face. A wave of terror and panic ran through equius as he saw the juggalo grab her wrist and snap it like a twig.

She wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be hiding safety in any place but here, she promised she'd stay there. 

The sound of a hard collision and a splatter took him out of his momentary dread, his stomach turned as he watched in horror as Gamzee repeatedly raised his club and bring it down upon Nepetas body. The squishing noise made Equius want to vomit but he didn't even have enough energy to breathe properly.

In his last moments of consciousness he wanted to do nothing more than to crawl over to the cat trolls body and hold her close.

. . . .

"Why?" Was all he was able to ask her after remembering all that happened. Just the one word was able to leave before his mouth stopped working, or before he started crying. 

"AC couldn't purrmagine living in a world without purr mighty meowrail beside her," she said in a soft but stern voice. Equius placed his hand by her cheek and hovered over it slightly, too scared to touch her but brave enough to try and show care. Nepeta gently moved his hand away before pouncing into his arms and enveloping him in a hug. With a painfully slow pace he placed his arms around the only troll he had ever desired to hug and much to his surprise his super strength was gone.

Giving her a soft squeeze in the hug he let out a choked sob before nuzzling his face into her neck. Nepeta started so quietly shoosh him while papping his back, something he would now be able to do to her when needed.


End file.
